


Sweet Woman

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Ana Amari, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Before she went into the ice, Mei’s last thoughts were of a woman she loved and the daughter she barely knew. She wasn’t leaving them alone; Ana had other partners, not the least of them a German she knew could take care of her. But it still ached, not knowing when she would see her again.Then Mei woke up, and they told her the news. And Phara had grown up without her, and humans had destroyed even more of the world. It was hard to keep smiling for a while. But when Mei got a call from a number she didn’t recognize, and heard the aged voice, her heart damn near soared.





	

There was a song winding through the house, soft and barely audible. Mei hadn’t even noticed it until they’d fallen into an awkward silence, and she didn’t think she recognized it. Ana was more into strange, underground stuff than Mei was. They stared at each other from opposite sides of the couch, the holovid in front of them paused in the middle of a movie that had come out while Mei was in the ice.

“Ana,” she said softly. Ana flinched, and Mei felt it like a chill in her fingertips. “Why can’t we? It wouldn’t have to be anything too serious, but I… I missed you.”

Staring at the floor with her only eye (and that was so strange, seeing her missing half her piercing gaze), Ana shook her head. “You know why,” she replied. “Mei, I loved you. You know that. And then you were gone, and Amélie was alive, and I broke down.”

Her eyes met Mei’s, an old hurt in them that still felt raw for Mei. “It would end up being serious. Right now, we can’t afford that. Besides.” She hesitated, and Mei heard the words of the song.

_”You taste like sweet apple pie, with whipped cream on the side~”_

“You missed so much time, Mei. I’m so much older than you now. It wouldn’t be right.”

Without her noticing, Mei’s jaw had clenched. She carefully relaxed it, and then enunciated as well as she could. “Bullshit.” Ana looked startled, but Mei didn’t give her a chance to butt in. “I’m an adult, Ana. I missed time, yes. So let me to make it up now.”

There was a challenge in her eyes, one that Ana wouldn’t be allowed to ignore. She seemed at a loss, though, her mouth opening and closing twice before she apparently gave up on responding. Mei watched the spread of her hands critically, knowing that it was supposed to be surrender. And then she sighed, because she was as on edge as Ana was.

“Please,” she whispered. “A kiss wouldn’t be too bad, would it? We can stop whenever we need to. You’ve been giving me looks all night, and I’m not stupid.”

_”Your come is like warm milk, your red cheeks are soft as silk~”_

Surprised, Mei turned her head towards the speaker. _What_ were those lyrics? In the moment she was distracted, Ana moved, and suddenly warm, soft lips were pressing to Mei’s.

She didn’t taste like apple pie, but god, her cheeks were soft when Mei cradled them in her palms. They moved in half-remembered patterns, tongues slipping into one another’s mouths tentatively. When they’d first gotten together, it had been all fiery heat and passion. Now, they moved slowly as glaciers.

Mei threaded her fingers into braided, snowy hair. It was even more striking now than it had been when it was black. It was just as soft, though, and when Mei pulled out the tie it tumbled into her hands in waves. Ana shivered at the sensation of soft tugging, pressed closer.

_”You taste like raisins in the pudding, sweet soft bugs I’m chewing~”_

Catching Ana’s bottom lip in her teeth, Mei worried at it, felt her skin go hot with a flush of blood. Ana made a noise, something rough and broken, but the arch of her back was more than willing. Mei wanted to melt into her and bask in the sensation.

But at the same time, loneliness had been eating at her, and Mei couldn’t shake the feeling that she might not get another chance at this. Ana had said that the couldn’t _not_ be serious, but Mei knew how much people could change. So she rubbed her hands down either side of Ana’s spine, and rode the shiver that trailed after her touch.

Gently, Mei scratched her way back up, still over Ana’s clothes. It wouldn’t be enough for her shortly, if Mei had anything to say about it. For now, though, she would go as slow as Ana needed.

Suddenly, Ana’s hands were clutching at Mei’s shoulders, urging her back. Mei moved reluctantly, but Ana was pulling off her shirt as if she’d read Mei’s mind. She had a sports bra on underneath, because of course she did, and her face had gone ruddy with a blush.

Years and years of loving Ana made Mei’s heart clench in her chest, but she tried to put it aside. She didn’t want to have to worry tonight. She only wanted to feel.

_”Stuck between my teeth, curling the toes on my feet, you’re so sweet~”_

Her own shirt followed Ana’s to the floor, and then they were kissing again. Mei wondered if she tasted cold, if all those years of ice had changed her body somehow. From the way Ana was stroking her sides, hands ghosting over her ribs, she didn’t mind any changes.

In some ways, Ana was different. Her breasts hung lower, though her skin was the same lovely, clear brown as always. Her bones were more pronounced, despite the muscles that were still clearly visible. Mei traced her abs with careful fingertips, and resisted the urge to kiss her way lower.

Ana had none of her worries, it seemed. She turned her head, undid Mei’s bun the way Mei had undone her braid. With one strong, nimble hand buried in her hair, Ana tugged and had Mei baring her throat in moments. The air caught in Mei’s chest as Ana nipped and sucked marks into her porcelain skin.

“F-feels good,” she said breathlessly. “Ana, it feels s-so _good._ ” A smile pressed against her collarbone, obvious even if she couldn’t see it.

If Ana had decided to put away all of those stupid concerns she’d been voicing before, then Mei could do it too. She wrapped her arms around Ana and said, “Bedroom, _now._ ” Her voice only ever got authoritative like that around Ana.

Small grunts of exertion spilled from Ana’s lips as she lifted Mei off the couch, but she could still do it. Ana had always been strong, and that strength made Mei feel warm and needy between her legs. Kissing the long column of Ana’s neck, Mei basked in the feeling of arms around her like thin bands of steel.

_”So I take you to the movies, and then back to my house to sleep~”_

Unceremoniously dumping Mei on the bed, Ana grinned down at her. It was the first unreserved expression Mei had seen from her in years. In _decades._ “You were right,” she said, stripping out of her pants. “Mei, you were right, I-- I did need this.”

“Of course you did,” Mei said, pulling her own clothes off. She kept her voice casual, as if it could hide the skip in her heartbeat. “I always know better, don’t I?”

Smile softening, Ana straddled her waist. “I suppose you do. Most of the time, at least.” She cupped Mei’s tits, kneading as much as she could fit her hands around.

“O-okay,” Mei squirmed. “Less talking, more sex.” She slid her own hands down to grope Ana’s ass, feeling the tight flex of muscles followed by an adorable _squeak._

“Yes, yes, okay,” said Ana. Her clever fingers tugged the straps of Mei’s lacy bra down, far enough for her to get her hands on Mei’s bare flesh. She licked over a nipple, suckled like her life depended on it. It was hard for Mei to keep her mind on her own actions, when Ana touched her like that.

Slipping her hands into Ana’s panties, Mei felt how wet and sticky she already was. She didn’t jump the gun to get to her prize, though, instead stroking down trembling thighs. She pinched Ana’s skin meanly, felt teeth graze her in retaliation. It was good. It was _fun._

“Want you in my mouth,” Mei moaned. “Please, I, hah, f-fuck.” Ana pressed her chest to Mei’s as she caught her mouth in another kiss, thorough and deep.

“So impatient,” she whispered. “I just got you in my bed. Are you sure you don’t want, ah, a toy? Mei, M-Mei _please,_ I am trying to tease you.”

Palm still pressed against Ana’s pussy, Mei tried for an angelic smile. She landed somewhere around devilish. “Let me,” she ordered. “If this is just going to be once, I don’t want any games. I need to feel you again, tiánxīn.”

_”You wear a used, dirty band shirt and cute panties~”_

For a moment, Ana’s face fell. It was only a moment, and it was gone the second Mei ground the heel of her palm up again, but Mei still noticed. There was a lot they still needed to talk about, but now wasn’t the time.

“Alright.” Ana had her panties off and her legs spread over Mei’s face in moments, leaving her reeling. Her pubic hair was as white as the hair on her head, a short, straight thatch that scraped Mei’s chin when Ana lowered down and began tugging Mei’s own panties off.

Before Ana could get herself properly situated, Mei was diving in nose-first. Her tongue laved firmly, tasting the full musk and revelling in it. She knew she’d start drooling before long. She didn’t care; in fact, the thought of her own face messy beneath her spit and Ana’s slick was enough to make her moan.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ana nearly shouted, and Mei smiled against her thigh. When Fareeha had been small, Ana’d always been careful to keep her voice down. Mei was glad to see that habit broken.

_”Whisper secrets, and you kiss me~”_

Ana’s lips were plush and perfect sealing around her clit. It was filthy and wet and Mei tried desperately not to think of the words she could remember tracing into Ana’s skin. _I love you._ She loved the feeling of Ana’s chest heaving against her soft belly, Ana’s hands clutching her thighs. She loved the way her laugh hadn’t changed at all.

Flicking her tongue in and out of Ana shallowly, Mei fought down every emotion except lust. _Screw it,_ she decided. _Emotions are shit when they get in the way of your goal._ How ironic it had been, that Ana’d been the one to hesitate.

Now, Ana was nipping marks into Mei’s pale skin, sucking hard to leave them lurid and red. Mei would be feeling them for days, every time her thighs brushed together as she walked. Ana clearly knew it, and was going after her personal goal with abandon.

Mei licked with renewed enthusiasm, driving out her thoughts with taste and feeling and heat, heat, _heat._ Her nails scraped down Ana’s back, dug into her ass with a sweet bite that made Ana keen. Hips bucked into Mei’s mouth, thighs spread wider, and Mei felt powerful and at home. Here, as in nature, Mei knew what she was doing.

_”Pull me close, and tell me that you think I’m so pretty~”_

“You’re gorgeous,” Ana gasped, ironically echoing the song. Mei was shocked she even noticed, considering the arousal coiling in her gut.

“No, y-you,” she replied, trying her hardest to stay coherent. It was hard with Ana’s fingers slipping inside her.

“So perfect for me, so soft and sweet,” Ana continued. She didn’t seem to have heard Mei, which was understandable; her pussy was muffling every sound Mei made. “You’re nice and loose and excited for me, aren’t you? Hayete, I wish I could keep you here forever.”

Something broke like a dam in Mei. Cracked down the middle, and suddenly she could see why Ana had lost all of her inhibitions. When she wasn’t trying to hold it back, it overwhelmed her, left her bobbing in its wake, and it felt too good for her to worry about drowning.

Right here, right now, there was only her and Ana. Ana and her. Their bodies rocking, the mattress old and worn beneath them. Their bodies so wrapped up together they couldn’t be pulled apart ever again.

_”Well I think you’re a jewel, I think you’re a ruby~”_

Orgasm snuck up on Mei the same way her sudden release of tension had. All it took was Ana’s fingers twisting, her tongue slipping in beside them, and Mei was gone.

She’d always been more quick to come than Ana, and sure enough, when she came down she found Ana still moving restlessly. Despite the gentleness in her hands, Mei could feel tremors shaking through Ana as she soothed away the twitches in Mei’s thighs.

“G-good,” said Mei. “You did well, my good girl.” She knew her voice was ten kinds of wrecked, and she knew what the sound would do to Ana.

Sliding her fingers into Ana, Mei found that she couldn’t stop herself. Now that the first few words were out, more were spilling, entirely without her permission. “Ana, you’re so tight. Do you want me to massage you? I could work all of the aches out of your lovely muscles, leave you loose and wanting for me, _god._ ”

Low sounds from Ana were swallowed under her voice, but she could still feel the way Ana clenched at her words. “Want to spend hours working you over, love. Want to bring you to the edge so many times you cry when you come.” She crooked her fingers cruelly, glad she’d thought to trim her nails recently.

“Bet I could make you squirt again,” she continued. “Do you remember what a treat that was, tiánxīn? You love seeing my face all messy anyway. You’d let me do anything to you wouldn’t you?”

With a cry that seemed to have been ripped from her throat, Ana came. It made Mei feel strangely proud, even if she didn’t squirt. Maybe she’d have time to encourage that some other day.

_“Don’t know who told you you had a cherry in between your legs~”_

Still shaking a bit, Mey crawled her way out from under Ana. They ended up both lying upside-down on the bed, their feet tangling together on the pillows. Mei wasn’t sure which of them caught the others’ hands, but she knew that their fingers were twined.

Determinedly, she _didn’t_ think about their first time together. The wave of emotion inside her had subsided, and she wasn’t sure she could handle it without something to carry her through. So instead she lay there, and felt the love like lapping waves of ice-melt.

“I never stopped thinking of you,” Ana said, so faint Mei almost didn’t hear it. “I-- I wanted to. But I knew there was a chance you were still alive, so I couldn’t help it. Whenever I thought of the people I was fighting for, you were one of them.”

_”The only thing I pop are the blood vessels in your neck~”_

Bringing their clasped hands up, Mei nudged the back of her hand against Ana’s cheek. It earned her a small, tender smile. “You were the first one I thought of, when I woke up,” she admitted. “Even though I don’t like to play favorites.”

As carefully as Mei moved, Ana was even more tentative. She pressed her lips to a hickey on Mei’s neck in a feather-light touch, and didn’t reply aloud. She didn’t need to.

They weren’t about to fall asleep, but simply lying side-by-side was intimate enough. Ana matched Mei’s breathing, gave her a wink when Mei noticed. It was beautiful. It was heartbreaking.

_”But if you want one we can split a sundae~”_

After what felt like an eternity, Mei muttered, “You want to get food? I’m starving.”

“Oh, please,” Ana replied. “Just because I’ve been trained to go without for days doesn’t mean I like it.” But she didn’t move to stand, and neither did Mei.

It was partly that the room was cold, outside the warm bubble of their bodies. It was partly that Mei’d been aching for physical contact, and she was starting to think Ana was too. It was partly the simple fact of the words neither of them had said in years.

Mostly, it was the fact that until Mei’s stomach decided to growl, she wasn’t going to admit that her body needed anything other than sex and Ana. Not to herself, at least.

_”Tying knots with our tongues~”_

Kissing once more, slow and stated as the rest of their movements, Ana finally pulled Mei up. She ended up lending Mei a sweatshirt that was several sizes too large for her. In fact, it was several sizes too large for _Mei._

“Reinhardt’s?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ana blushed but didn’t otherwise answer.

They went back into the kitchen, and Mei felt like they were somehow breaking a spell. She wanted to ask if it was a breach of poly etiquette for Ana to lend Mai her lover’s clothes. She wanted to ask if this really, really couldn’t be serious. She wanted to ask if Ana’s heart still pounded with love like it did when they were both young and foolish.

Perhaps because she was, in a way, still young and foolish, Mei said none of it. She sat at the kitchen table while Ana got out ice cream, and she thought about how Ana had always wanted a sundae after sex.

_”Practice for later on the grass, when I lift your skirt up~”_

“I…” Ana set a bowl in front of Mei, and didn’t look her in the eyes. “I think I was wrong, about. Quite a few things.”

Warily, Mei watched her face. Ana didn’t seem downcast, exactly, but Mei was out of practice reading her. “I think I was, too.” She hated how cautious she sounded.

Combing her fingers through Mei’s loose hair, Ana looked off into the middle distance. As if she was seeing memories she hadn’t thought of in a while. “Let’s do this,” she said eventually. “It’s a new age. Things are getting bad again, but that’s what brought us together in the first place, right?”

“Right,” and Mei’s mouth was filled with vanilla sweetness, chasing away the lingering taste of Ana. Not that it mattered, she realized. She could taste Ana again later.

Together, they ate. And they didn’t need to speak overly much, when their smiles said enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to write for my obscure rarepair but then nice ppl on tumblr motivated me into it, so this is for you guys. And speaking of tumblr, please check it out @twitchtipthegnawer, I’ve got big announcements coming!
> 
> I decided to write a femslash companion for my slash songfics because... I have a Mei Problem? Now let’s watch this get… 5 hits. Because idk how many other people are gonna even think to search for this pairing.


End file.
